virtualben10fandomcom-20200214-history
Ahmad 15: Rise of Devila
Ahmad 15: Rise of Devila is the 17th episode of Season 2 of Ahmad 15, and is a movie. Plot Ahmad and co are at arcade, playing an arcade racing game. (Ahmad): Ergh, Zein! Why are you in the lead? Oussama's killing me here. His car in the game spins out of control. (Ahmad): Oh, man. The words 'Game Over' are displayed on the screen. (Ahmad): Last place? No fair! He looks around, and finds everybody distracted with a video game. He quickly runs around the machine, and rapidly presses buttons, cuts cords, and ties cords. He then runs around it again and sits on the chair of the machine, and starts it. In the game, his car transforms into a Jet, and it takes off in super speed, flying in the air. It fires missiles at Zein's car, causing it to explode. (Zein): What?! What's wrong with this thing!? The Vreedle Brothers break in with two bags of weapons, one for each. Other people run out. (Rhomboid): Lookie here, Octagon! It's the new wielder of the Ultimatrix! (Ahmad): That's Strike Omnimatrix to you! He transforms. (Gravattack): Gravattack! He focuses his gravitational pull on the bags of weapons, telekinetically causing them to fly into the air. (Rhomboid): Hey! (Octagon): Blast 'em, Boid! They both pull out blasters and fire at Gravattack. (Gravattack): Didn't I take your bag? (Octagon): We keeps spare weapons in our here pockets just in case. (Gravattack): Alright. He focuses his gravitational pull on the Vreedle Brothers, levitating them. (Gravattack): Zein, do your thing. (Zein): I will not. (Gravattack): What? (Zein): You cheated in the game. No fair. (Gravattack): How'd you-? I mean, get over it, dude. (Zein): No. (Gravattack): Fine. It's time for a finisher. He transforms. (Pesky Dust, as the Vreedle Brothers hit the ground): Pesky Dust! Nooo! (Oussama): Imma help for once. Pesky Dust shoots a sleep blast at the two, making them fall asleep. (Pesky Dust): Help (purrs) me take them to (purrs) the Plumbers' base. (Oussama): No can do. Today my sister will take the last lesson on how to work her powers. (Pesky Dust): Hmm..If I come with you, would you give me a few lessons on Absorber? (Oussama): ..Yup! That means you finally admit I'm superior to you in terms of power! Pesky Dust transforms into XLR8. (XLR8): Don't push your luck. XLR8 carries Oussama and runs off. (Zein): Why do I have to be stuck with taking the bad guys to the Plumbers' base? Minutes later, XLR8 stops in front of Oussama's house. He reverts. Then, Ahmad and Oussama enter Oussama's house. (Ousssama): Mom! Asma! I'm here! He jumps onto a couch, laying down. Ahmad sits next to him. Asma walks in angrily. (Asma): Oussama, you pesky brat! How many times have I told you not to keep your socks on my bed? (Oussama, lazily): Hi, Asma. She groans, then turns to Ahmad. (Asma, halfheartedly): Hey, Ahmad. She turns to Oussama. (Asma): Now, Oussama, when will you give me the final lesson? (Ahmad): Yeah, c'mon, Oussama. (Oussama): Alright, just because Ahmad's here. He gets up, and heads off. Asma and Ahmad follow him. Later, Absorber, Asma and Oussama in the Warehouse, all in Taydenite form. (Oussama): Okay, guys, the final note. A decapitated Osmosian should first release his energy once feeling pain. Now, duel each other! Absorber charges at Asma, changing his fist into a mace. She quickly dodges, and punches him in the face, then trips him, causing him to fall to the ground face-first. She stomps him, then twists his arm, and Absorber looses his armor. (Oussama): Alright. Asma, that's enough. She shakes her head and morphes her hand into a hammer, hammering Absorber's head, causing him to loose his armor. She then morphs her arm into a blade, about to strike Absorber's neck. Oussama enlarges his fist and punches her, knocking her back. (Asma): What's wrong?! (Oussama): You were going to kill him! Absorber reverts. (Asma): Of course I wouldn't! Why would I? It's pointless if I kill him. I was just pretending to! (Oussama): Uh.. Okay. (Ahmad): Well, good job! You beat me. Though a little spooked from the 'killing me' thing. (Oussama): Congrats, sis. (Asma): Thanks. I wanna go fight someone. (Ahmad): I don't think there's havoc being caused anywhere, so... Suddenly, Zein runs in, in super speed. (Zein): We have trouble downtown. Asma looks at him and smiles. (Ahmad): You heard him. Let's go. Minutes later, D.E.T.E. soldiers are raiding an alien establishment. (D.E.T.E Commander): Alright, filthy aliens, step into the the circle! The D.E.T.E. soldiers gag up several aliens in a circle. (D.E.T.E. Commander): Alright, commence the execution! D.E.T.E. soldiers prepare their rifles, and a baby alien in the cirlce cries. Suddenly, Neuroshock rains down, and everybody looks up, Jetray, carrying Oussama and Aerophibian Zein carrying Asma land down. (Zein): We're not going to let you kill these aliens! Zein shoots neuroshock at the soldier, and charges in. (Jetray): Goin' Ult- (Asma): -No. Let me do this. She touches a light pole, absorbing the material. Metal Asma charges towards a D.E.T.E. soldier, shifting her arm into a mace. She attacks him, injuring him hard and leaving him with a bleeding chest. M.E.L.E.E. soldiers charge at her, charging their electric gaunlets. She grins, as they all charge electricity. They all punch at her, but her metal body conducts their electricity, electrocuting them and causing them to fall down in pain. (Jetray): Wow. Just...wow. The remaining soldier, the D.E.T.E. commander takes out a katana and charges at her. She grows out a blade arm and blocks a katana attack. She then thrusts it, stabbing him in the chest. He falls down, crying in pain. She then slices off his hands. Jetray, Zein, and Oussama watch in awe. (Asma, reverting to human): You're welcome. (Oussama): You're a natural. (Zein): Good job! Asma walks away, grinning. (Asma): I could get used to this. A week later, Ahmad and co are in Ahmad's house. (Ahmad): Your sis has been hogging all the butt-kicking. (Oussama): I know, right? (Ahmad): She's been a little violent, though. (Oussama): How so? (Ahmad): Well, last week when we were fighting Exo-Skull, she broke his arm, remember? (Oussama): Oh, yeah. (Zein): You have to set it straight for her. (Oussama): Okay, okay. I only hope she doesn't find out about her energy-absorbing powers. Asma steps out of the shadows. (Asma): What energy absorbing powers? (Oussama): Asma? Um, we weren't talking about you. We were...talking about a character from that new movie we saw. (Asma): Nice try, brother. Looks like you don't like me having abilities. What's the matter? Don't like that you're no longer the special twin? (Ahmad): He never said that! Asma, you're abusing your powers! You need to learn to control yourself! Look at how many villains you've injured! (Asma): That's because they're villains! (Zein): You were brutally injuring them. We're not judges of anyone's fate. There's a line and we can't cross it. You did. (Asma): You guys are soft. I'm doing what needs to be done, and if you can't see that, I'm going solo. (Ahmad): We never needed you in the first place. Your brother took the liberty to teach you to use your powers and you abused it. (Asma): Ugh. I don't have time for this. She walks out of the room. (Zein): How'd she even get here in the first place? It's not even her house. (Oussama): Come on. If I know my sister, she would have kicked a puppy or something by now. Later, the trio are walking aimlessly around town. They hear a scream. They turn a corner and see Liam on the ground, screaming as Asma is absorbing his energy. (Oussama): Asma, stop it! (Asma): Oh, you. I don't need you, because I have...this. Her skin tone becomes that of Liam's, and feathers grow on her arms and legs. She gains wings. (Asma): Like it? It's not final, because you three are next. (Zein): She's gone insane! Ahmad transforms. (Aqua Reign): Aqua Reign! What can this one do? (Oussama): Figure it out, quick! (Asma): You won't live long enough to do that. Zein shoots neuroshock blasts at Asma, who dodges. (Oussama): Come on, sis. What are you getting so worked up about? (Asma): I finally get powers and now I get to do what I want, until you three gave me a pep talk. That's why I'm doing what needs to be done. (Zein): You've got it all wrong. (Aqua Reign): Yeah. There are boundaries to what we can do with our powers! Speaking of powers... He absorbs the moisture from the air near Asma. Aqua Reign then fires water balls at her. (Asma): You do not wanna make me angry. She runs towards Aqua Reign and absorbs his powers. He tries headbutting her, to no avail. Asma grows another pair of eyes, as well as ports on her arms and shoulders. (Aqua Reign): Oussama, your sister is goin' ballistic! (Asma): Oh, you think this is bad? She touches his Strike Omnimatrix symbol, absorbing the abilities of all of Ahmad's aliens. Asma reverts to human form, except now with a red aura and glowing red eyes. Aqua Reign forcibly reverts back to Ahmad. (Asma): Asma is dead. From now on, I am Devila! (Strike Omnimatrix): Power depleted. Recharging. (Zein): Don't worry, Ahmad. We'll handle it. We won't hold back. He flies towards her and shoots neuroshock blasts at her eyes. (Devila): Gah! (Oussama): Dude, that's my sister! Devila rubs her eyes. Oussama runs towards her, worried. (Oussama): You okay? Devila laughs evilly and her fist ignites, punching Oussama in the face, shattering his armor. (Devila): That was nothing! (Ahmad): Oussama, face the facts! Your sister's our enemy now. It's our job to stop her. (Oussama, sighing): Alright. He smacks down the Osmostrix, gaining a metal armor. Metal Oussama runs towards Devila and kicks her in the face. She grabs him by the leg and breaks it, tossing him aside. (Oussama): Ow! My leg! (Zein): Don't be such a weenie! Zein flies towards Devila and attempts to create a neuroshock storm above her, but she yanks him to the ground and pulls him close, like really close. (Devila): You know, you seem like my type of boy. Why don't you ditch these losers and follow me? (Zein): Nev- She kisses him, greatly startling him. (Ahmad): That is plain sick and wrong! Ahmad pinches a part of Asma's back, causing her to wince in pain, then suckerpunch him away. (Ahmad): Ouch. That was my signature neuro attack! It was supposed to paralyze you! (Asma): Maybe, but I have your aliens' powers, including their durability. Zein rises to his feet and punches her in the face. She flinches, then looks at him in utter shock. (Asma): You are a fool! You are not worthy of me! She generates electricity, and grabs him, electrocuting him hard. (Zein): Ahhh!! She then flips over, kicking Zein down. Ahmad tries to attack, but she fires an energy beam, knocking him down. (Ahmad): Ah! Oussama! Help us! Oussama tries to get up, but his leg bends in the wrong direction. He screams in pain. Oussama absorbs the ground, with only his arm taking the armor. (Oussama): This is gonna hurt! He morphs his arm into a blade and slices off his injured leg. He screams in pain, then smacks down the Osmostrix, taking a metal armor. He then focuses his armor on his leg, regenerating it. He then smacks down the Osmostrix, his entire body taking a Taydenite armor. He then gets up, flexing his leg. (Oussama): Ah. Much better. He shifts his hands into giant boulders, using them to hit Devila, who uses her durability to sustain his attacks. Behind Devila, Ahmad gets up and transforms. (Airstrike): Airstrike! He creates a wind blast and directs it at Devila, who is thrown against a wall. Oussama jumps out of the way, and Zein weakly gets up. (Airstrike): Guys, we're in no shape to fight! Regroup and retreat. (Devila): Oh, no. You're not getting away. She summons vines from the ground to trap Airstrike, Oussama and Zein. (Airstrike): Really? He transforms. (Swampfire): Swampfire! Using his chlorokinesis, he commands the plants to release his teammates, which they do. (Swampfire): You gotta try harder than that. He creates a wall of vines in between himself and Devila. (Devila): You've gotta try better than that! She summons a crsytal wall to destroy the vines, then creates two fireballs, flinging them at Swampfire, who catches them and burns them. (Swampfire): That is plain useless! Suddenly, Devila turns into lightning and slams into him, electrocuting him hard. He collapses to his knees, and reverts. His eyes glow red, as he pukes out red slime. The slime regenerates into Devila. He collapses. (Devila): Ugh! Never mind! A combination of electricity, possession was rejected by your body. Zein fires neuroshock at her, and she absorbs them, gaining a colorful aura. (Devila): Hahahaha! That tickles! Oussama tries to get up, and she blasts him with an ultraviolet energy beam, knocking him out. (Devila): Let's see how much persuasion you need. She fires a web at Zein, trapping him. She then picks him up and flies off. Break Ahmad opens his eyes, and finds that the sun is starting to rise. (Ahmad): How long has it been? He gets up and hears groaning. He turns to the side, only to see Oussama in pain. (Oussama): Dude, my leg really hurts. (Ahmad): Let's get you back home. I'll go find Zein on my own. (Oussama): No, way, Ahmad. She's my'' twin'' sister, and that's my best friend. I am not going to lay off easy. Ahmad sighs. Ahmad: Okay, at least let me heal you. He turns into Clockwork. Clockwork: Clockverk! He fires a time ray at Oussama's leg, healing it completely. Characters *Ahmad Saati *Oussama Matar *Zein Shams Il Deen *Liam Villains *Vreedle Brothers **Octagon Vreedle **Rhomboid Vreedle *Asma Matar *D.E.T.E **D.E.T.E Commander **D.E.T.E Soldiers Aliens Used *Gravattack *Pesky Dust (unintentional transformation) *XLR8 *Absorber *Jetray *Aqua Reign (first appearance) *Airstrike *Swampfire